A conventional facsimile apparatus operates in such a way that when a user specifies (sets) a transmission destination, sets an original, and presses a start key, the facsimile apparatus transmits an original image read from a transmission original in pages (sequentially from 1 to N pages). Such facsimile transmission is carried out via a network using an audio line or ISDN line. When the user wants to transmit a different original image to the above transmission destination, the user cells to the transmission destination using a redial function to execute transmission.
A facsimile communication method related to retransmission of a different original image is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1990-246471. According to the method, when a transmission destination of an original set on an original reading means matches a transmission destination of image data of image data accumulating means, either of the original and the image data is transmitted first and then the other is transmitted continuously without disconnecting the line. The process of this method applies to a specific case where the transmission destination of image data of image data accumulating means matches the transmission destination of the set original.
An apparatus carrying out data transmission via a network using the Internet protocol (IP) is in popular use. Such an apparatus includes, for example, an Internet facsimile apparatus that transmits read image data as an attached file of an e-mail, a scan file transmission apparatus that transmits read image data through a file transfer protocol (FTP), and an e-mail transmission apparatus that transmits an e-mail. Obviously, some data transmission apparatuses including image data transmission apparatuses do not depend on the IP-based network, but transmit data via a network based on a protocol other than the IP.
The above apparatuses transmit data in files when transmitting data resulting from original reading. For example, when a user specifies (sets) a transmission destination, sets an original, and presses a start key, the apparatus transmit an original image obtained by reading the transmission original in files (as a piece of data of N pages of the original). When the user wants to transmit a different original image to the transmission destination, the apparatus calls to the transmission destination to execute transmission in the same way as a redial function does.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-241953 discloses a server apparatus capable of reconfirming the contents of a job process just before execution of a time-designated job and altering or canceling the contents when necessary.